happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Clowning Around
Clowning Around is an HTFF episode that marks the debut of Pierrot the sad clown/mime. Episode Roles Starring * Sanity Featuring * Pierrot * Mime * Twinkie * Pop * Cub Appearing * Lilly and Joy * Hatchy * Lau Lau * Sweezy (Skunk) Plot The episode begins in Pop and cubs's house with Pop watching over Cub's birthday party, where Mime is entertaining, when he hears his doorbell ring. Pop answers the door and finds Pierrot on the other side, holding a poster for Cub's birthday. Pop looks at Pierrot, then Mime, then back at Pierrot before shrugging and letting Pierrot in. Just as Pop closes the door, the bell rings again and Pop finds Twinkie on the other end, who he also lets in. Then once again as Pop closes the door, the bell rings again and he finds Sanity on the other ends. Pop groans now and just closes the door. He goes to walk back to the party, but Sanity suddenly grabs him through the mail slot in the door. With the party, Cub claps happily at the arrival of Twinkie and Pierrot, and Mime rushes over to Twinkie and gives her a balloon flower, making Pierrot sigh. Suddenly Pop's screams are heard and everyone pauses what their doing, moments later Pop's crushed body is thrown into the room and Sanity appears. Twinkie lets out an audible gasp while Pierrot and Mime let out silent ones. Cub and all the party-goers begin to cry and Sanity picks up Cub and tosses him in the air, and into a ceiling fan. Blood and body parts splatter aroudn the room and the party-goes run off. Twinkie also goes to run, but Sanity grabs her tail. Mime and Pierrot both see this and rush over to help. Sanity laughs and shoves the tip of Twinkie's tail into the tip of a helium canister and turns. Twinkie screams as she swells up like a balloon and begins floating to the ceiling. Sanity then grabs on of Cub;s presents and pulls out whats in it, a top. Sanity then leaps at Pierrot and begins stabbing him with the top. Sanity then stabs Pierrot in the eye and spins the top, drilling it into his skull. Sanity then runs at Mime and grabs him by the antlers and shoves his face into Cub's birthday cake. Mime struggles around for a bit before he stops moving. The episode ends with Sanity walking out of the house, holding the swollen dead body of Twinkie by the tail. End Tag "Not All Clowns Are Funny" Fates Injuries # Twinkie is stabbed in the tail. # Pierrot is stabbed multiple times. Deaths # Pop is crushed through a mail slot. # Cub is sliced by a ceiling fan. # Twinkie swells up and her muscles burst through her skin. # Pierrot is drilled through the head by a top. # Mime suffocates in a cake. Trivia * Twinkie's death is similar to Russell's in "Sea What I Found" * Lilly, Joy, Hatchy, Lau Lau and Sweezy are seen at the party. Category:Season 73 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes